Five Murasakis
Five Murasakis (恐るべし!!分身の術, Osorubeshi!! Bunshin no Jutsu; lit. "Be Afraid! The Skill of Division") is the tenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the thirty-eighth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on November 12, 1986. Summary General White and Ninja Murasaki are pretty excited, thinking Goku is finally dead, however, Goku gets up, screaming "OW!" Ninja Murasaki is extremely shocked, and runs away when Goku attacks. Then Ninja Murasaki attacks Goku with stars as he is running away, but they all hit a tree Goku ran behind. Goku takes the stars, and runs into the house Ninja Murasaki ran into. Goku throws the stars at Ninja Murasaki, but Ninja Murasaki picks up a wooden mat from the floor, and blocks them all. Thinking Goku is out of stars Ninja Murasaki begins to taunt Goku, as Goku is holding another star, he throws it and it hits Ninja Murasaki right in the forehead. There is a clip of the chief of the town getting fed in his prison cell. The chief hears the fight downstairs, questions what is going on. The soldier (apparantly the fox soldier from before) feeding him tells him that it is nothing, as a little boy is wandering around the base, chuckling sadistically that the boy was probably going to rescue the chief, but he will end up in a million pieces anyways. The chief is extremely furious upon hearing this, as trying to kill a little boy is even more barbaric than torturing an old man, and questions what he would do if that was his own kid. The soldier coldly tells him that if it were his son, he wouldn't even allow him in the base in the first place, and questions if there are any men at his village in response to his temper. Then it goes back to Goku and Ninja Murasaki. Ninja Murasaki is running away from Goku and they reach a pond. When he pulls out a capsule and circular shoes appear, Ninja Murasaki then uses them to step across the pond. He tells Goku he will never catch him now because the pond is filled with piranahas, Goku cannot hear him from across the pond, so Ninja Muraski pulls a huge fish from a bush and throws it into the pond and piranhas soon swarm it and Goku realizes the danger. Then Goku takes a couple steps back and easily jumps over the pond as if it was just a puddle. A shocked Ninja Murasaki tells him he shall feel his wrath and he whistles. Suddenly all turns dark, and a pink aura forms around Ninja Murasaki. Suddenly out pop four more Ninja Murasakis. Now there is five Ninja Murasakis. One of the Ninja Murasakis slahes at Goku with his sword. Goku barely dodges it, and gets ready to fight him when one Ninja Murasaki shoots at him with a gun. Once again Goku barely dodges. Then all 5 of them attack Goku, with swords, guns, and blowguns. Next they show Suno's father arriving home. Apparently he is searching for one of the Dragon Balls. When he hears the story of everything going on he can't believe a "mere boy" was taking on Muscle Tower. Finally they show Goku dodging more bullets, and knives, and sword slashes. When one Ninja Murasaki throws a chain around Goku's powerpole, Goku though pulls the guy into a tree. After dodging more bullets Goku hides in a tree but is soon spotted. Then some talking goes on, and Goku finds out that all the Ninja Murasakis are actually brothers. All of them at once attack Goku with their weapons. Goku draws his Power Pole, and uses his double image to take out three of them. Then while the other two are talking he uses his Power Pole to take out a forth. Battles *Goku vs. Ninja Murasaki *Goku vs. Murasaki Brothers Techniques *Overturn Mat Trick: Ninja Murasaki Cast Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes